El Quinto Espada
by Athori-Chan
Summary: ¿Como sera la relacion entre el quinto espada y su fracción? Despues de un pequeño sueño, Nnoitra se planteara algunas cosas.


_**El Quinto Espada**_

_-Nnoitra-sama._

_Se giró, mirándole enfadado. Ya no podía recordar cuantas veces le había ordenado que no le siguiera y menos cuantas le había gritado que jamás le interrumpiera durante una pelea, aunque eso era más bien una masacre._

_-Lárgate de aquí YA-gruñó, sosteniendo entre sus dedos el delgado cuello de aquel arrancar al que había golpeado casi hasta la muerte._

_-Nnoitra-sama, Aizen-sama ha ordenado su presencia de inmediato en el castillo._

_-¡Piérdete, Tesla!-gritó, lanzando lejos al arrancar que tenía entre sus dedos y pateando a su subordinado._

_El rubio salió despedido hacia atrás, parando muchos metros después. El espada vio como se ponía trabajosamente en pie y el buen humor le regresó de pronto._

_-Nnoitra-sama…es una orden directa de Aizen-sama…si no acude de inmediato tendrá problemas y…-se vio interrumpido por una potente garra que cerró su garganta._

_-¿No entiendes lo que te digo? ¡Lárgate de una puta vez si no quieres acabar como ese montón de mierda que acabo de eliminar!-dijo, furioso, señalándole los restos de sus enemigos._

_Tesla asintió levemente, temiendo por su existencia, y como recompensa fue lanzado hacia el montón de cadáveres mutilados. Cayó pesadamente sobre ellos y esta vez le fue más difícil ponerse en pie._

_El espada le miró, divertido, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo de Las Noches. Siempre era divertido una buena pelea…pero golpear a Tesla carecía de gracia. Asumía tan tranquilamente las "caricias" de sus puños y pies que le aburría._

_Sabía que su docilidad se debía a que, interiormente, Tesla comprendía que con un solo movimiento de su "Santa Teresa", él desaparecería._

_De pronto sintió una gran acumulación de energía a su espalda; paró y se giró, curioso de saber que clase de arrancar sería tan estúpido de intentar atacarle tan descaradamente por la espalda._

_Se sorprendió mucho al ver que no era su "vida" la que peligraba, ni tampoco su cuerpo el que recibía de lleno un cero. No fue él quien desapareció casi por completo, pero si fue su garganta la que lanzó un gemido lastimero y desgarrador al comprender que de Tesla ya no quedaba nada._

Despertó sobresaltado, con las manos crispadas alrededor de los apoyabrazos del amplio sillón que poseía. Miró a su alrededor, encontrando no lejos de él a aquel que buscaba.

Tesla estaba sentado a pocos pasos de él en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, durmiendo. Se permitió lanzar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, acomodándose en el sillón. Al parecer todo había sido un sueño. O, quizás, una pesadilla. No recordaba haber tenido una antes…no, al menos, con algo tan desagradable. Miró de soslayo a su subordinado una vez más, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Era absurdo…jamás se había sentido tan enfadado, asustado y triste como en aquel sueño; no, al menos, desde que era un espada. Y menos por alguien que no fuera él mismo.

La simple idea de temer por la desaparición de Tesla era ilógica. Más de una vez había estado a punto de exterminarle con sus propias manos, sin sentir absolutamente nada al respecto. Cierto es que siempre paraba antes de dejarle muy malherido, pero…no era por temor, ¿verdad?

En ese momento el rubio despertó; se estiró y se levantó del suelo con agilidad, sacudiéndose las ropas. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que él ya estaba despierto y le observaba con curiosidad. Normalmente el espada despertaba cuando Tesla ya llevaba cierto tiempo en pie.

-Tesla-le llamó, con voz grave; el susodicho dio un pequeño salto y le miró sorprendido.

-Nnoitra-sama, ya está despierto-murmuró- ¿Quiere algo?

Bufó. El que fuera tan servicial no ayudaba en nada; despedazar a un ser así era inútil.

-He tenido un sueño-el rubio le escuchaba con total atención-en el que desaparecías.- al decir eso sonrió abiertamente.

Tesla ensombreció el gesto, pero no dijo nada. Miraba al moreno, esperando a ver si agregaba algo más que le aclarara de qué iba la cosa esta vez.

-¿Desaparecer? Se refiere a que… ¿Moría?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-¡No digas estupideces! Tú ya estás muerto…al igual que todo aquí.-por un momento su mirada brilló con ira y el rubio se preparó a recibir un golpe.- Desaparecías con un "cero" ridículo. Por un momento incluso pensé que era real…como eres tan inútil.

El rubio quiso reír. ¿Desaparecer por un "cero" ridículo? Era una idea bastante descabellada…a no ser que fuera el "cero" del propio Nnoitra.

-¿Era un "cero" de Nnoitra-sama?-preguntó. Aquel le miró de una forma indescifrable.- Debía de ser un buen "cero" si no fui capaz de defenderme de él.

En ese instante se vio alzado del suelo, con la mano del moreno apretando su cuello con fuerza.

-Si pretendía ser una broma no ha hecho nada de gracia, imbécil.-gruñó, acercándose a su cara. El rubio parecía bastante confuso, así que lo soltó, notando como de inmediato retrocedía unos pasos, llevándose las manos al cuello. Él se dejó caer en el sillón, de mal humor.

-Lo lamento.-susurró Tesla, aún sin comprender que era lo que, exactamente, había molestado al espada.

-Tu nunca cambiarás.-ante la nueva cara de duda sonrió levemente.- Ven aquí.-Tesla obedeció de inmediato, acercándose con cautela. Quizás esperaba un nuevo golpe. Al llegar frente a él se arrodilló, quedando entre sus piernas. Nnoitra llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y le acarició de forma despreocupada el cabello, disfrutando de su suave tacto; el de él era más grueso y le resultaba desagradable tocarlo. Como toda respuesta el rubio apoyó la mejilla contra su pierna izquierda y cerró su ojo.- Ya lo sabes…solo yo puedo terminar contigo.-Tesla sonrió, dejando que aquella mano vagara por su rostro. Cuando regresó a su pelo la voz del moreno volvió a resonar en la estancia.- Si dejas que otro lo haga me estarás traicionando.

El rubio se vio alzado de nuevo, esta vez por una mano que se aferraba a sus cabellos, hasta que su cara estuvo frente a frente con la del espada. Gracias a que sus rodillas continuaban en el suelo pudo evitar que ese agarre acabara con algunos mechones de su pelo entre los dedos de Nnoitra, arrancados de raíz.

-Entendido, Nnoitra-sama.

El espada no le soltó, clavándole la mirada. No llegaba a comprender por qué, después de tantas cosas, Tesla seguía a su lado. Comparado con su fuerza, era débil, pero…no tendría demasiados problemas para defenderse de otros arrancar, siempre y cuando evitase a los espadas. Y, aún y así, después de tantos golpes y vejaciones, aún sabiendo que no necesitaba la presencia del quinto espada para seguir existiendo, Tesla continuaba a su lado. Sonrió.

-Así que me has elegido….idiota.-murmuró.

No dejó que el rubio hablara, atrapando sus labios en un violento beso. No tardó demasiado en empezar a morderle, saboreando las pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de las heridas que él mismo se dedicaba a abrir. Cuando se aburrió del exterior penetró en su boca, sin encontrar mayor resistencia, y la invadió por completo, jugando con la sumisa lengua del rubio y robándole el aliento. Poseyó toda la cavidad, sin reparos, disfrutando de la sensación de imponer su voluntad sobre la de aquel. Al separarse un poco de él pudo observar el ligero sonrojo que teñía su rostro; le soltó el cabello para acariciar sus labios, manchados aún de sangre. Se acercó y los lamió, eliminando cualquier rastro del rojo fluido para luego darle un único y suave beso. Demasiado cálido para ser de él…demasiado tierno.

-¿Nnoitra-sama?-cuestionó el rubio, sin comprender el repentino cambio.

-Creo que hay algo que precisa de tu atención.

Tesla miró hacia donde señalaba el dedo y se topó con un prominente bulto entre las piernas del espada. Deslizó una de sus manos por encima, notando que, en cuestión de escasos minutos, Nnoitra había conseguido una erección completa. Sonrió tímidamente, más por el temor de ser pillado con una sonrisa en esa situación que por el hecho de que eso le diera vergüenza. Al apretar un poco más su mano contra la erección logró que un ligero temblor sacudiera las piernas del espada.

Comprendiendo que no era muy sensato desesperar a Nnoitra fue hasta el nudo que sostenía sus pantalones y lo soltó; retiró la tela de encima de su pene y agradeció la manía del espada de no usar ropa interior, al igual que también agradecía que no llevara nunca en aquella estancia la parte superior de su uniforme.

Tenía ante sus ojos aquel miembro de considerable tamaño y grosor; era curioso: si bien las primeras veces no sabía como llevar las cosas, ahora, después de cierto tiempo junto a él, le parecía hasta entretenido.

Lo agarró con suavidad por la base y se lo introdujo por completo en la boca; escuchó un jadeo malamente reprimido del moreno y se apresuró a proporcionarle más placer, moviendo a duras penas su lengua y asegurándose de ensalivar bien el grueso falo. Cuando lo retiró de su boca miró de reojo a Nnoitra, aprovechando para juguetear unos instantes con su glande.

El espada notaba aquellas atenciones sobre su miembro y disfrutaba. Como siempre hacía, observaba con atención los movimientos que Tesla hacía. Gemía disimuladamente cada vez que su cálida lengua rozaba su glande y hacía gala de su gran autocontrol evitando jadear cuando aquel acariciaba sus testículos con tanto esmero y cuidado que apenas sentía un roce sumamente placentero. De vez en cuando, en esos momentos en que corrientazos recorrían su espalda, llevaba una de sus manos hasta aquella cabeza e introducía su pene por completo en la boca del rubio. No solía hacerlo de forma frecuente porque sabía que a Tesla no le agradaba, aunque jamás decía nada al respecto.

De pronto, el arrancar se detuvo. Tosió bajo, intentando no importunarle y Nnoitra supo que se había atragantado, probablemente con su líquido preseminal. Esperó y en breve aquella ardiente cavidad volvía a alojarle, regalándole enloquecedoras caricias.

Unos minutos después su respiración estaba muy agitada y su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de diminutas gotas de sudor; se aferraba con fuerza a los reposabrazos del sillón en un intento de no agarrar la cabeza del rubio para enterrarse en su garganta. Ya no hacía ningún intento por reprimir jadeos y gemidos, dejando todo fluir. Pronto sintió su cuerpo recorrido por espasmos; se arqueó un poco, notando como Tesla resbalaba sobre su pene, y se corrió brutalmente en su boca. Cerró los ojos a medida que se iba relajando, dejando sus brazos reposar. Oía al rubio toser nuevamente y una sonrisa más calmada apareció en su rostro. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo…y siempre le pasaría. Le miró en silencio; tenía parte del rostro manchado con su semen y se apresuraba a quitarlo con las mangas de su camisa, aún con ese sonrojo que llamaba la atención en su pálido rostro.

Bien, negarlo era una tontería; le agradaba Tesla, sobretodo en esos momentos. Podía incluso llegar a pensar que era "lindo". Se enderezó en la silla, llamando su atención.

-Sube-le ordenó. Vio como se ponía en pie y apoyaba las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, quedando prácticamente sentado sobre las piernas del moreno. Le miró a la cara, en silencio. Odiaba aquel parche, así que se lo quitó con cuidado; la cicatriz que suplía a su ojo derecho era el único recuerdo visible que quedaba de los golpes que le había dado aquel día, poco después de haber logrado vencer a Nelliel. No recordaba qué le había hecho enfadar esa vez, pero lo que no podría olvidar, pasase el tiempo que pasase, era como la sangre salía desde su ojo derecho mientras Tesla yacía inconsciente sobre la arena. Él simplemente se había marchado del lugar, sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás. Debía de estar realmente enfadado en aquella ocasión. Sonrió, mostrando toso sus dientes.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te hice esto?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo, Nnoitra-sama?-murmuró, nervioso.

El espada comprendía. Besó aquella cicatriz mientras sus manos comenzaban a quitar la parte superior de la ropa del rubio. El propio Tesla le ayudó y pronto la ropa terminó en el suelo. En su torso eran visibles más cicatrices, la gran mayoría causadas por la mano que ahora le acariciaba con cierta rudeza. Otras eran más viejas, de antes de ser "amo" y "esclavo". Como era obvio, desde que Tesla estaba a su lado, nadie que no fuera el propio Nnoitra le tocaría.

Besó con suavidad por debajo de su oreja y descendió hasta su clavícula lamiendo su piel. Escuchó un leve suspiro escapar de sus labios; con fuerza mordió su hombro, haciéndole sangrar, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer ahora su espalda, descendiendo sobre su piel hasta llegar al pantalón. Sin demasiado cuidado retiró el cinto y metió sus manos, acariciando sus redondeados glúteos. Apretó con fuerza al rubio contra su cuerpo y pudo notar su erección. Su propio pene comenzaba a despertar de nuevo, despacio.

Permitió que los brazos de Tesla rodearan su cuello mientras le dejaba suaves besos cerca de su oreja; él enterró sus uñas en el firme culo del arrancar. Notaba la sangre escapar de su piel y resbalar por sus dedos, y le agradaba. Separó al rubio de su cuello con un tirón de pelo y le besó. Con su mano libre comenzó a descender por su pecho, desgarrando la piel y empapándose aún más con su sangre. Tesla gemía en su boca.

Paró en seco y de un fuerte empujón envió al arrancar de espaldas al suelo, desde donde le miró confuso pero sin decir nada al respecto.

Nnoitra miró el bulto que asomaba en su pantalón, su torso desnudo, plagado de gotas de sangre y el asombro y sorpresa en su cara. ¿Se habría hecho daño al caer? Rió.

-Levántate-susurró, y su voluntad se vio cumplida casi de inmediato.-Desnúdate.

Tesla no comprendía bien a que se debía todo esto, pero no dudó en obedecer, bajando sus pantalones y su ropa interior, ya manchadas con su sangre. Notaba la intensa mirada que el espada le dedicaba y comenzaba a preocuparse.

De pronto Nnoitra se puso de pie y el retrocedió unos pasos; se esperaba cualquier cosa excepto aquella caricia en su mejilla. Tragó pesadamente al notar que la otra mano del espada acariciaba su miembro con delicadeza mientras volvía a besarle. Y aquella mano comenzó a moverse rápido, mandándole oleadas de placer a su cerebro. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejar que algunos jadeos se le escaparan entre beso y beso.

Tan repentino como empezó aquello, terminó: Nnoitra se separó, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, y le empujó nuevamente con la suficiente fuerza como para que se estampara contra una de las paredes sin llegar a dañar la misma. No fue lo mismo para Tesla, que notó el golpe a la perfección. Apenas consiguió levantarse del suelo y ya tenía encima al moreno; le agarró de los hombros con dureza y le obligó a girarse. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero eso no evitó que todo su ser se tensara al notar en su piel el pene del espada completamente erecto. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la pared.

Nnoitra jadeaba en su oído, agitado. Metió una de sus rodillas entre los muslos del arrancar y separó sus piernas, manteniendo una de ellas apoyada sobre su muslo y separada así del suelo. Con un solo movimiento de cadera de introdujo por completo en el rubio.

Notó como Tesla apretaba con fuerza los puños, evitando gritar. El arrancar sentía que, de un momento a otro, se partiría por la mitad, o al menos así se sentía en esos momentos, notando un dolor intenso ascender desde su ano y extenderse por toda su espalda. Los desgarros causados por tan violento movimiento pronto comenzarían a sangrar.

El espada se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, notando como ligeros temblores recorrían el cuerpo del rubio, que apretaba sus labios, evitando que algún sonido escapase de ellos; finalmente agarró a Tesla del antebrazo, pegándolo más a su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse, rudo, irrumpiendo en las entrañas del rubio con toda la fuerza que podía, abandonándolo luego con la misma intensidad y regresando a su interior sin perder ni un ápice de su fuerza. Mordía el hombro sano de Tesla, encantado con sus leves quejidos.

El arrancar se moría por gritar; las duras estocadas ya comenzaban a deslizarse más suavemente por su interior gracias a la sangre que no dejaba de manar de sus heridas interiores. El dolor continuaba allí, doblegándole con cada arremetida del moreno. Confusamente, su erección dolía ya, clamando por algo de atención; quizás era masoquista, o tal vez el espada tenía la habilidad de causarle a la vez daño y placer. La cuestión era que necesitaba algo de desahogo y no podía proporcionárselo. Intento liberar su brazo del agarre del espada, pero este solo afianzó aún más sus dedos alrededor de la extremidad; su otra mano continuaba firmemente apoyada en la pared y temía acabar golpeándose contra ella si la quitaba de allí.

-Nno…Nnoitra-sama-gruñó, con voz ronca.

Durante unos segundos las arremetidas se suavizaron y Tesla temió haberle importunado demasiado; sin embargo, el moreno llevó su mano libre hasta el hinchado pene del arrancar y comenzó a acariciarlo. De los delgados labios del rubio escapó un prolongado jadeo de placer, seguido de leves gemidos y escalofríos producidos por aquella mano que recorría su falo sin pausa.

Nnoitra lamió la oreja del rubio, complacido con su reacción, y aumentó de nuevo la violencia de sus penetraciones. La situación se tornaba insostenible, con los dos al borde del orgasmo y con el rubio próximo a caer rendido.

Las caderas del espada comenzaron a moverse de forma frenética, acompasando su mano al ritmo actual. Ninguno de los era muy consciente de los movimientos que realizaban en esos momentos, ni de las palabras sueltas que salían de sus bocas; en esos instantes ya nada importaba.

En apenas unos segundos Tesla echó su cabeza hacia atrás, contrayéndose por completo y corriéndose en la mano del moreno, jadeando su nombre con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Nnoitra se reclinó sobre él, utilizando la mano que antes usara para masturbar al arrancar para aferrarse a sus caderas y evitar que se despegara de él; mordió su cuello, asegurándose de no gritar nada en el último momento, seguro de que de sus labios solo podría escapar el nombre del rubio, y se dejó llevar al orgasmo, eyaculando en el interior de su subordinado.

Su cadera continuó haciendo algún que otro movimiento esporádico mientras él pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Tesla, siendo que el otro subía por su torso y agarraba su hombro; temía que el arrancar se precipitase contra el suelo de un momento a otro. En la estancia solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Nnoitra-sama-escuchó a su espalda.

-Grr-gruñó, reprimiendo a duras penas las ganas que tenía de reventarle la cabeza.- ¿Qué coño pasa?

-Disculpe la interrupción. Aizen-sama le requiere. Pronto habrá una reunión de espadas.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose solo en la respiración del rubio.

-Está bien-contestó, pausado.- Ahora desaparece.-La orden fue inmediatamente acatada y allí volvieron a quedar ellos dos solos. Entre sus brazos Tesla luchaba por no perder el conocimiento.- Escucha-susurró en su oído-no salgas de aquí hasta que yo regrese. ¿Has entendido?

El arrancar se estremeció. La voz del moreno le llegaba lejana, y le costaba comprender lo que quería decirle. Apretó los puños, asqueado por su propia debilidad.

-S…sí, Nnoitra-sama.-logró articular.

El espada sonrió, satisfecho, y abandonó solo entonces el interior del rubio; en ese momento Tesla perdió el conocimiento, reposando todo su peso sobre los fuertes brazos de su superior que lo sostuvo con cuidado. Lo acomodó como pudo, sosteniéndolo y llevándolo hasta el sillón, dónde lo depositó con mimo.

Le miró, en silencio. Nunca se acostumbraría a ver su piel perlada de sudor y manchada de sangre, resaltando sobre su pálida piel. A veces disfrutaba lamiendola, degustando su sabor único; pero hoy no tenía tiempo. A pesar de que la sangre discurría libre por el cuerpo del arrancar, saliendo de cada herida, manchando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, él no podía saborearla.

Apretó la mandíbula, fastidiado. Miró a Tesla con cierto desdén, culpándole de la ansiedad que sentía por no poder disfrutar un poco más de él, y se giró. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de acudir a la llamada de Aizen…empezando por buscar ropa limpia. Todo él estaba manchado con la sangre de Tesla. Agitó la cabeza, restándole importancia, y se alejó.

Encontrar ropa limpia no le supuso mucho esfuerzo, y en ducharse tardó apenas unos minutos. Mientras se vestía, de forma puramente mecánica, no dejaba de pensar qué querría Aizen ahora. Le tocaba los huevos tener que seguir a un Shinigami; solamente soportaba la situación porque comprendía que su fuerza no era suficiente para derrotarle.

Bufó molesto al recordar a su nueva "mascota". Había traído a Las Noches ni más ni menos que una humana; una estúpida humana que había sido capaz de recuperar el inexistente brazo de Grimmjow. Realmente solo deseaba que su reunión tuviera que ver con el reiatsu que hacía pocas horas había irrumpido en Las Noches.

La sola idea de tener una pelea decente y la probabilidad de destrozar algo con sus propias manos le hizo soltar una carcajada escalofriante.

Antes de salir de la estancia le dedicó una última mirada al arrancar que yacía sobre su sillón. El saber que Tesla siempre estaría allí para él, sin importar lo que pasara, también le agradaba. A su mente acudieron imágenes de su "sueño" y se apresuró a quitárselas de la cabeza. No había nadie tan estúpido como para tocar algo que era suyo. Nadie en toda Las Noches se atrevería a atacar a Tesla.

Con una sonrisa confiada abandono la estancia; había relegado aquel sueño al olvido y ahora en su ser solo bullía las ansias de poder.

Él era Nnoitra, Nnoitra Jiruga. Él era el Quinto Espada y acabaría con cualquiera que se le opusiera. _Él era el espada más fuerte…_

_By…_

_Athori-Chan_


End file.
